Almost
by TheSeekerPorpentina
Summary: Leta Lestrange sure was a funny girl. But how odd was she really? And what would she do just to get her revenge? The story of how Newt got expelled, and why Newt was still unsure of her in 1926.
1. Almost

Leta Lestrange sure was a funny girl. I mean, she came from a pure-blood family, and she decided to befriend Newt Scamander of all people. He was a Hufflepuff; she was a Slytherin. He honestly thought she liked him for who he was.

That was half of the truth.

In reality, she was falling in love with him. He was so beautifully different, that she just couldn't stray away.

But as a friend? No. He was easy to use, to manipulate. He always forgave her, no matter what. He always took the blame for her. He was nice like that. He deserved a nice friend in return. Something Leta could only pretend to be.

A couple of weeks ago, Sebastian Brawn had asked her out. He was a Gryffindor, and one of the more popular ones. He was one of Theseus's friends, and he was well liked. But she had refused him. All he did was ask for her answer repeatedly, hoping it would change.

It didn't. Soon, he gave up trying. But she just happened to overhear a joke about her, coming from him. It was only meant to be funny, not cruel, but she snapped.

That was the last straw. She became furious, and seeking revenge. And the Lestrange family would do anything to get revenge. She had the perfect plan in place. If anybody saw, they wouldn't think it was her. Sure, Brawn could plead all he wanted, but she would never get caught. They would all think it was Newt's. And he would willingly take the blame. Yes. And not one bit of her felt guilty. That was a trait of the Lestranges, and it was something she was brought up to fear.

…

In the Great Hall, Leta had gone from the Slytherin table, which was hers, over to the Gryffindor table. She felt a twinge in her stomach. It almost made her reconsider. Almost.

"Hey Seb! Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" She made sure to put on a sweet smile for him, just to make him feel special.

"S-sure! I… um… Ok!"

Perfect. She waited for him to get up, and then led them out of the hall. She kept on walking until she found the broomstick cupboard.

"What is it, Leta?"

"I wanted to talk about the question you kept asking me. I really don't like it. And I hate that joke you made about me. Ah- don't talk! I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I know how it is to feel heartache after being rejected. But you're going to have to pay. Bye!"

She swept out of the door, swaying her hips on the way, whilst bearing a white smile. She slammed the door, then locked it non-verbally.

As she walked on, she swore that she heard muffled screams.

…

"Mr Scamander. You mean to say that the jarvey isn't yours, and yet it managed to find its way into the school?"

Newt was in tears. Who would want to set a creature on Sebastian Brawn, of all people? Certainly not him. Someone had framed him. He nodded frantically.

"I repeat, expelled!"

…

The story of how Newt had been expelled spread like the wind. Leta couldn't believe it. It made her upset. And she almost regretted it.

Almost.

And yet she couldn't help confessing to Professor Dumbledore, who taught Transfiguration. He was the only nice teacher in the school.

She sent an anonymous letter to him, explaining that it was her.

And now there was no guilt left in her. Almost.

…

Everyone was avoiding her. She couldn't tell why. Not until she read the article in The Daily Prophet.

It turned out that she had put her signature at the bottom of the letter.

And then she sat and wept.

She was completely regretted it now, and she was feeling completely guilty.

And she wasn't proud of herself, or her family name. For she had betrayed everybody. She must put it right. And she couldn't do that alone.

Was every hope of hers destroyed?

Almost.

...

 **A/N: If you want me to add another chapter about Leta fixing it, just ask! I'll take any suggestions/prompts you have and gladly use them! Please review!**


	2. Maybe

She couldn't stop writing to Newt, as she still loved him. But he never replied. She had thrown away any chance of forever they had left.

Newt read the Daily Prophet.

When the Christmas holidays came around, she shut herself in her room at the Lestrange Manor. She wept. But she still had a little, niggling hope.

She had invited Sebastian Brawn over.

Of course he had refused. But she left it at an open invite for the whole holidays.

Would he come?

Maybe.

…

A knock on the door.

Her heart pounding, she ran to get the door. She had to beat her mother to it. There was no way she could see him, as visitors weren't allowed. She had had to invite Sebastian in secret.

Please let it be Sebastian. Please… The thoughts raced around her head, driving her crazy. Over the past few weeks when everything had crumbled apart, she had begun to pity him, and actually like him.

Had she began to get a crush on him?

Maybe.

Her hand trembling, she put her hand on the doorknob. She could have used her wand, but a good Muggle first impression always left its mark. At least, on everyone but her family. Or at least the family she had met. She had a half-brother somewhere. He might be good. Maybe that was just too much to hope for.

She slowly twisted it, her hand trembling. She pulled it backwards.

Please Sebastian. Please be Seb-

It was Theseus Scamander.

…

They had managed to have a civil conversation about it, up until Sebastian's name got dragged in.

"Sebastian is no longer my friend. And, needless to say, is no one else."

And she burst out crying.

And him, being the caring, sensitive boy he was, he hugged her. She needed it.

She moved her head upwards. A small tear rolled down his face. She no longer had a crush on Sebastian. He had left Theseus on his own, when he, nor Newt, had done anything wrong. And now he was upset. But hiding it very well.

She had to put it right. Even if it was only for Theseus's sake.

"Don't worry Leta. It'll be fine. "

She sure hoped it would be.

...

He came to see her every day after that. He knew she regretted it, and he was working on a plan at home to help her fix it. Sure, he had to be snuck in, as her mother would be ashamed at her choice of friend, but he still made the effort. He had advised her to send a letter to Sebastian, and to Newt, apologising. She knew that it wasn't her fault Newt got expelled- she was in the hospital wing when it had happened. But she did it. He helped her write them, as he knew the boys better than she did. And she really appreciated his help. But she more appreciated his company.

One day, just as he was about to go, she stopped him.

"What is it Leta?"

"Why have you helped me? Why did you not leave me to struggle, like everyone else? Why did you continue to stay with me, to help me? Not even Newt did that."

He turned around to face her, wearing a solemn expression. "I don't know why. There's just something about you that I like. I know you're family and your upbringings are to blame, and you're practically innocent compared to their crimes. I... I like you."

He paused, as if thinking what to say. After sighing, he began, "And Newt didn't leave you. He wanted to come see you. Mother says you're bad for him, and she's locked him in his room to make sure he sticks with her decision. But she never said I was forbidden to see you. She only specified that Newt was not to see you."

"You mean a loophole?"

"Maybe."

Her heart thundered in her chest. How sweet of him. He had risked getting into trouble just to help her. Maybe this Scamander deserved more credit than he got. She smiled at him, and she was overjoyed to see that it was returned.

"Will you come tomorrow?"

"Of course. I've came every other day; why would tomorrow be any different? I promise I'll come- but only if the sun comes up."

She couldn't help but laugh. He could be so funny, and his jokes were amazing.

"Let's hope it does."

She paused. "And I've changed my mind. I want to be an Auror."

"But why? Your lifelong dream was to be a Healer. You're taking the classes to be a Healer. Why change?"

"Because I want to help the world, by catching criminals. You've helped to show me that blood does not matter, and I want to help capture all the biased killers around the world. I'm taking the right classes. I'm taking DADA, simply because I like it, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Herbology. If I get Exceeds in all of them, I'll be fine."

And because she'd see him. She could barely function through the night, when he wasn't there, so she doubted that she'd manage her whole life. If she was accepted as an Auror, she would see him every day at work- providing he was as well.

"But I should stop talking now. Bye!"

Love would just have to wait.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Before anyone says, Leta is still a teenage girl, with raging hormones, and so it would be possible for her to transfer her affection easily. However, her love for Theseus is unwaveringly loyal. Please review! The next chapter will be about their love story, and it will take place in 13 years, where they're 30 and 29, both with the same job. [hint, hint].**


	3. Certainly

And so it did. It was a full 13 years until they whispered their confessions to each other, but it was worth the wait. From then on, everything went forwards.

Their first kiss was outside the Scamander house, as she was saying goodbye after a date. It was as short as it was heartfelt, but it didn't matter to them. Nothing did anymore, apart from each other.

That was how Newt found out.

It was a careless mistake; they shared a hug in the doorway of the house, just as she was about to depart.

"Who's the girl, Thee?"

The voice shocked them. They spun around, and saw Newt.

"This is my..." Theseus stuttered.

"Girlfriend!"

"Yeah, girlfriend... Called Hippol-"

"Leda."

"Hippoleda! Yeah, this is my girlfriend called Hippolyta. I- I mean Leda. Hippolyda."

The two shared a nervous glance.

Newt didn't look at all startled- he looked amused. "Well Hippolyta- I mean Hippolyda, I advise you to either go outside, and shut the door, or come in and go upstairs. If my mother sees you, we're all dead. I'm not allowed to see you, remember?"

Theseus and Leta- I mean Leda- grinned at him, and followed him up the stairs.

So much for rules.

...

Newt knew. Of course Newt knew it was her. Despite everyone thinking he was oblivious to anything, he had seen them at the Ministry together, linking arms. Sure, most of the time they stayed with Tina, as nobody else really liked her, but of course they had to have some time on their own. And he had seen their many embraces from his bedroom window. He just hadn't said anything, in case his mother overheard.

Now was different, of course.

He had been careful to avoid her at work, so to fulfil his promise to his mother. But now she was so close, Newt couldn't just walk away. He had to talk to her, and catch up on them thirteen years they'd spent apart. They had, after all, been best friends at school.

He came into their room, after leaving them some alone time, and he easily struck up a conversation with her. But somehow it was harder than before. He struggled to laugh with her as he used to, and he found himself shrinking away like when he talked to most people. In fact, all people.

Tina was an exception.

But he knew she had changed, and he accepted her apology. He knew she meant it.

He was happy for them, and he was overjoyed that his brother had found that special someone. He had just himself found out the wonders of love, and it had changed him- a maybe a little. In fact, it certainly had. But she just wasn't the same little girl she used to be.

...

He had to tell his mother eventually.

He hadn't meant to do it then, when she was in an awful mood anyway.

But it just came out.

She flew into a rage, and she was like a storm. At first, all the shouting was directed at him, but then her cursing was redirected at Newt. He couldn't bare it any more.

That night, Theseus went to bed without any food, and sobbing.

Once he was in the comfort of his own room, he collapsed into his bed. And yet he couldn't fall asleep- it was too early. Instead, he wept into his pillow. He had been there for what seemed like minutes, but was actually hours.

He didn't expect that knock on the door.

"Come in."

He said it without even thinking. He knew it wouldn't be Newt, because he'd need comforting of his own. He expected it to be Tina, or Miss Goldstein, as he had to call her at work.

He was surprised when the voice that said hi was Queenie's.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to check you were ok. Newt was thinking about it earlier, and he wanted to make sure you were fine. It's clear you're not. But I'll go now, if you don't want me."

He smiled into his pillow. She could be so nice at times.

"Thanks for the compliments."

His smile turned into a grin. She was just adorable. But then all thoughts of her were cut off, when a large sense of hunger overpowered him.

"Here. I brought you some food up. I knew you'd need it eventually."

She left the bundle on his table, then slipped out of the room, quietly closing the door.

"You're welcome."

She had replied to the thought he didn't even know he had.

"Thanks, Queenie."

...

Nine months after, Leta was laid down on a bed in St. Mungo's, cradling the little bundle.

"What are you calling her?" She recognised the voice as Tina's.

"Thee and I like Milena. But seeing as the family rule is mythology, she's Milena Carman Sabrina Scamander."

"I like that. But seeing as you're not married, shouldn't it be Lestrange?" Queenie asked.

"Technically, yes. But seeing as Leta hates her last name, it looks like it's being referred to as Scamander. Besides, if it would have waited a few more days, it would have been born a Scamander." He shot the little thing a dirty look.

"Well you'll just have to register her name after the wedding. Which I can't wait for!"

"Calm down Queenie, calm down. You're more excited than the bride and groom themselves!"

"You be quiet Teenie."

This made everyone in the room laugh- apart from Newt, but that was really expected.

His contribution was, "She's beautiful. Just like her parents." That statement, no matter how small, melted all their hearts. Leta even overlooked the fact that he didn't look her in the eye.

And so the five adults- Leta, Theseus, Newt, Tina and Queenie- all shared their compliments to Milena Carman Sabrina Lestrange- or should Scamander, as Leta insisted. They were the people she cared about. Her family.

...

Was she fed up of having to avoid his mother?

Certainly.

And yet was it worth it?

Of course.

She would do anything for love. For her love. She'd come so far in the last 13 years. She'd gained so much- a darling she could call her own, a new set of friends, an almost like-new Newt, two future sisters and a brother, and now a small girl. She would cherish them all forever. And she still had the wedding in 3 days' time.

Was she pleased?

Certainly.

She smiled to herself.

Everything was going to be alright.

 ** _FIN._**

 **A/N: That's it! That's the end of my story about Leta, although the focus at the end had changed to everyone around her! The plot of that last chapter intertwines with another thing I'm writing, called No Matter What, except the focus on that is Tina, and much more than love. That's why it mentions her at the end, and it hints at her relationship with Newt. Check it out if you want to! I'm planning a companion piece to this, where it more focuses on Theseus, and his side of the plot. If you ask, I'll tell you when it comes out. Please review!**


End file.
